


Testing Daddy

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo), ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Dear Reader [6]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Hannibal is your Daddy dom and you are his good little girl...although today you're not so good and he teaches you a lesson. A smutty one.





	Testing Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inevitable - my Daddy kink, my desire to BE Abigail, and my reader fics have all collided to create this filth.
> 
> It was adapted from a twitter RP with hchannibloom <3

"Everything about this picture makes me think I'm getting spanked..." You said, waving your hand in his general direction. He was standing with his sleeves rolled up and facial expression that suggests he was trying hard not to lose patience. Darkly mischievous. 

 

"As you are well aware, that is only a matter of time. Regular spankings are character building." He said not even looking up. 

 

"Just as well I like it so much… _Daddy_." You quipped and wandered off.

 

Hannibal chuckled. Of course his girl was trying to elicit her desired result. He briefly wondered whether he should torture you with gentle pleasures, but the temptation to punish your insolence was too great. 

 

He cornered you in your room, slinking inside and locking the door. You were sat on your bed and eyed him with a defiant smirk, taunting him playfully. The flash of danger dancing in his dark eyes as he approached you, was giving you butterflies already. Your heart pounded, the adrenaline of the chase and the arousal mixing together. Some days you wanted to climb in his lap and have him stroke your hair; but days like today you liked the game, liked knowing you were prey, that you were now inevitably caught and would be devoured. 

 

Hannibal grasped your chin, kissing you savagely before he tossed you onto your stomach, using his weight to press you spread-legged against the mattress. He forced his leg between yours, parting them wider. His large hands traced up your inner thighs, lifting your skirt and working the fabric of your thong through your slit. As your hips began to rock, Hannibal pressed you down again to stop them, sweeping aside your hair and nipping at the back of your neck. 

 

"Have you been a bad girl, is that it? Do you _want_ me to spank you?" He growled against your ear.

 

"Have I, Daddy?" You asked feigning ignorance, very clearly trying to squirm under his hand and chase the friction he was denying you. "I can't remember...did I do something bad?" You were in a dangerous mood, not giving in easily. Sometimes that was more fun than submitting right away...

 

Hannibal responded with a sharp slap to your bottom. "I asked you to clean your room." He growled. "When I call you a dirty girl, I'm being figurative, not literal." The sass, the way you were squirming beneath him was going straight to Hannibal's cock. "Now are you going to be a good girl and take your punishment, or do I have to go on?" He wrenched your hair back as he spoke, to look you in the eyes.

 

You were panting with the thrill as you looked insolently back into his dark eyes. You knew you had a choice here, to submit now and things would go a certain way, or keep fighting him and things would go another. You were a brat today. "I was going to do it _later_." You whine.

 

"Later, hmm?" Hannibal questioned menacingly "How much later? Late enough that I'm going to break my neck on a pair of high heels when I come in to fuck my baby girl?" He began to spank your ass in earnest, shaking your frame with the force of the blows. "Also, I don't care how good my line of credit is, you cannot just take a trip to Victoria's Secret every time you run out of clean underwear."

 

You writhed under his hands, hissing and moaning with the pleasure/pain of the hard spanking, but still you pushed your hips back into it. You clutched at the sheet, turning your flushed face to the side to eye him. "You _love_ when I come home with new, slutty little panties." You purred, baring your teeth at the sting of his hand. "And I would have cleaned up today...honestly, Daddy." You lied.

 

Your insolence and patently false sincerity both infuriated and aroused Hannibal. He took hold of the strap of your thong, a ridiculous lace number with a bow between your cheeks. "Like this flimsy thing?" He tugged at it gently a few times then tore it apart with a hard yank. "Probably made in a sweatshop in Asia." Obstacle removed, Hannibal pressed himself over you so you could feel his straining erection. "I'd rather you went without than lower yourself to such an inferior garment."

 

You arched against him with a desperate sound, rubbing your wet slit on his fancy suit pants, where his thigh pushed against you. "But that _flimsy thing_ gets you this hard…” You taunted him. Hannibal went white with fury at your daring. He extracted the remains of the soiled thing from your body and stuffed it inelegantly into your mouth. With his other hand, he freed his cock, abruptly plunging it deep inside of you. He thrust wildly and you screamed around your panties as he filled you so roughly, tasting a hint of your own juices from the fabric. The fire in your belly from your locking horns only fuelled your arousal and you were dripping around him as he fucked you senseless.

 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around your belly, pulling your hips harder against his cock, breath rasping in your ear as he worked towards a swift and desperate climax. You were nothing but a doll in his strong grip, a doll for him to play with. The angle he was pounding you at like this was perfect and he knew it. 

 

"Come with me, my filthy girl." He groaned against your neck. Your body simply let go, coming with a drawn out cry and turning totally pliant under him as the pleasure took over you. Hannibal moulded his body to yours as you climaxed, the fluttering of your muscles triggering his own release. He buried his nose in your hair, biting down hard on your shoulder, hard enough to mark. "Such a good whore" He sad breathlessly. You shivered to your toes when his teeth nipped your skin, giving a sobbing cry of release as the fight left you.

 

Hannibal felt you go limp and rolled you onto your side, slipping out of you and holding you tightly until his breathing evened out again. "Daddy's perfect girl." He whispered with tenderness.

 

You pressed yourself against him, tangling your legs in his and waiting until you stopped shaking. You smiled at his words. "Sorry I was a brat." You said. "I will tidy stuff, but I think you'll get a kick out of what I actually bought." You turned your head for a kiss.

 

"My dear, you'd turn me on wearing a potato sack." Hannibal chuckled. He kissed your jaw "But I'd love to take you to Paris, the salons there sell the finest lingerie in the world. Fit for my princess."

 

"Well that does sound like it would be a fun trip." You smirked, imagining exactly how that would go. "But this was just something silly, you know." You shrugged and extricated yourself to go get the bag, presenting him with a packet of novelty panties, holding back a giggle. They were black and had slogans like ‘Yes, Daddy?’ and ‘It’s not going to spank itself...’ on the ass in lurid pink lettering.

 

Hannibal couldn't help but laugh, the timbre of his voice rich and full. He drew you back into his arms, kissing you. "You're right." He agreed "They're perfect."

 

You let yourself be pulled into his embrace and got yourself straddling him. "Does this mean I'm your good little girl again?" You teased.

 

"Only until the next time I decide you're not..." He teased back.

 

You clawed your nails into his chest through his shirt and ground your hips. "Like when our cum stains your suit?" You bit your lip playfully.

 

"Well that depends." Hannibal replied, hands wandering over your bottom and up your back, biting his lip at your teasing. "Would you rather pay for the dry cleaning bill out of your allowance or by pleasuring me?"

 

You responded to his touch on your bare skin under your skirt, pushing your breasts forward so our nipples poked through your shirt. "If I ride you will that cover it?" You gazed down at him, rocking gently.

 

Hannibal chuckled, bucking up against you as he helped you remove your shirt. He caressed pert breasts, rolling your nipples and watching your eyes widen with lust. "How could I refuse?" He purred, fingers finding your clit and rubbing it as you rocked against him.

 

You made soft little noises as he toyed expertly with your body. You felt so deliciously naughty to be on top of him in just your little skirt while he was mostly fully clothed. You worked your wet entrance over his cock for as long as it took until you felt it harden under you again. Hannibal working your clit as you did so, had you desperate for him to fill you, and you wasted no time sinking onto him.

 

By all accounts, Hannibal recovered quickly for a man of his age. Still, it was a good ten minutes before his cock began to stir, twenty all told before he reached full arousal. Watching your eager cunt and kittenish whimpers helped the process, but he couldn't help but laugh when you swiftly sunk onto his cock. "Want something little girl?"

 

You were so close you began to ride him instantly, rocking yourself hard against your sweet spot. "Oh Daddy I want to come on your cock." You moaned.

 

Hannibal smiled at your honesty. He grasped your hips, fucking you hard at the perfect angle. He wasn't even close yet, but he wanted to feel you implode around him. "Come for Daddy." He urged.

 

You couldn't help but grind your hips to meet him, hand dropping to stroke yourself where he had stopped, desperate for your second orgasm. Your mouth dropped open in a cry as you shattered hard, clenching him tight.

 

 _Just beautiful_ Hannibal thought, feeling himself slowly begin to unravel. He massaged your buttocks, groaning as your wetness dripped down his balls. "I wonder how many times I can make you come, baby girl." He mused, thumb beginning to circle your clit again.

 

You collapsed over him, catching his lips in pleading kisses. "Uh uh...no Daddy, it's too much, you made my little clit sore." You whined. "Just fuck me, I promise I'll be a good little slut and take it." You cooed against his lips.

 

Hannibal immediately let off, showering your face with kisses. "Okay baby girl, Daddy didn't mean to hurt you." He said tenderly. You were so slick it was like fucking silk, and Hannibal's breathing deepened. "You're so beautiful."

 

You smiled into the kiss, knowing he wasn't trying to cause you pain, you were simply too sensitive after his long time stroking you to tease. You held yourself over him as he bucked up into your sopping wet hole. "Mmm I love you, Daddy." You moaned in reply to his compliment.

 

"Are you sure you love me?" Hannibal growled, peppering your cunt with a smattering of hard thrusts and then gentle ones. "Or are you just a dirty girl who loves cock?" He groaned before fucking you hard again, deliberately hindering your response.

 

You gasped. "I...oh...both...love both." You breathed, nails digging into his shoulders and hair hanging in his face as he slammed into you. You loved when he talked like this, too. You kissed him hard to show him. Feeling your lips hot on his untethered Hannibal from his rapidly diminishing self control. He wrapped an arm around your waist, rolling you onto your back, breath and teeth hot against the skin of your neck as he worked himself into an erotic frenzy, shuddering and moaning your name as he climaxed inside your body. You threw an arm up and grabbed at your pillow, giving your sated body over to being taken until he was done with you. You shivered under his lips when he finally stilled, holding him close and breathing hard.

 

Hannibal's breathing was just as laboured. He gripped tightly to you, panting against your cheek as his fingers loosened their grip on your hip. "Are you alright, baby girl?" He asked seriously once he had caught his breath somewhat.

 

"Yes." You smiled against his mouth, teasing him with your own. "You know I love being your little fucktoy." You weren't playing, the bruises from his hands never registered when you was so aroused, and when you noticed them in the bath they made you smile, remembering such debauchery.

 

Hannibal's hand closed around your throat, squeezing gently. "You _are_ my fucktoy." He purred. "Mine." His teeth tugged at your ear as he savoured the power of holding your delicate life in his very hands.

 

"Daddy..." You whimpered as best you could with his hand on you, his teeth raising goose bumps and feeling entirely possessed by him. It was like a drug. Hannibal found your submission equally intoxicating. He held you there a moment before he released you, falling back exhausted. You took in a lungful of air before flipping over, leg draped over his and burying yourself in his scent, relishing your skin touching as you finally relaxed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry ;)


End file.
